


Favorite Anti-Hero

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red saves Liz once again, so despite vowing to destroy him, she finds herself falling for him. They get to know each other a little better, and it turns out they both enjoy fiction. Liz realizes that instead of a villain, Red is the perfect anti-hero and she loves him for it.





	Favorite Anti-Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz swallowed very carefully so that the scalpel wouldn’t cut into her throat; she found herself backed against a wall with a psychopathic doctor holding a scalpel to her neck. Her heart was pounding and she realized it was time to accept that she would die now. Liz flinched when there was a very loud bang. She closed her eyes and felt the scalpel cut her neck, but then it clanged on the floor and the doctor slumped down. She looked in shock at his dead body, as the blood started flowing out from under his head. Liz was trying to process what happened when Red approached her. 

 “Lizzie…you’re bleeding.” Red said, getting his handkerchief out and pressing it to her neck. 

 Liz dazedly looked at Red; he’d obviously followed her on her solo mission to see the doctor. 

 “…You saved me…?” Liz said. 

 The man she’d vowed to destroy just saved her life again.

 “Yes. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Red said. 

 Liz felt Red’s arms around her for a moment, then he held her shoulders and escorted her out of the empty building. She reluctantly got into the backseat of a car with him, and Dembe drove them to a safe house. They were silent the whole way, except for when Red reminded her to keep the handkerchief on her neck. Liz followed Red out of the car, then Dembe drove off before she had the chance to protest. Feeling stranded, she begrudgingly went indoors with Red. 

 “Come sit over here, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 She silently did as he said, and she watched him get a first aid kit out of a cupboard. He stood close in front of her, then he knelt down. 

 “Okay, let’s see the damage...” He said softly, pulling the handkerchief away. 

 Liz looked away from him.

 “Oh, that’s just a scratch. It’s nowhere near as bad as having a pen jabbed into your neck.” He said, smirking slightly. 

 Liz didn’t smile, but she let him clean her neck. She didn’t look at him as he put some antibiotic ointment on the small cut and put a bandaid over it. 

 “There. That’s better.” Red said quietly. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face and leaned slightly into her line of sight as she stared off into space; he managed to get her to make eye contact with him, finally.

 “Do you want to tell me what you were doing there?” Red asked. 

 “No.” Liz said. 

 Red stared at her, then he nodded and stood up. He went and poured some brandy, then he held it in front of her. 

 “This might help with the shock.” He said. 

 Liz pursed her lips and felt irritated.

 “I’m not in shock.” She said, although her hand trembled as she took the glass from him. 

 Red smirked as Lizzie took a sip, then he sat beside her on the antique settee. 

 “How did you manage to get into that situation, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz sighed; she didn’t really want to talk, but she figured he would just keep bugging her if she didn’t say anything. 

 “…I tracked down the doctor…I confronted him and told him I was Raymond Reddington’s daughter. And that’s when he pulled the scalpel on me.” She said. 

 “I see…he didn’t say anything to you?” Red said, eyeing her. 

 “No. Your secret’s still safe. I know that’s all you care about.” Liz said coldly. 

 “That’s not all I care about.” Red said firmly. 

 Liz abruptly stood up, but then she wobbled as she felt faint; Red stood up and took hold of her. He gently took the glass out of her hand and put it on the coffee table, then he studied her pale face. 

 “Can you walk?” He said, watching her carefully. 

 “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She said dismissively. 

 “You’re going into the bedroom to rest.” He said firmly, holding onto her as they walked. 

 Red guided Lizzie into the bedroom and he coaxed her to sit on the bed. 

 “Lay down, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Liz felt shaky, weak and exhausted, so she was easily persuaded. She lay back and then Red covered her with the blankets. 

 “Ugh…I still feel faint.” Liz said weakly. 

 She watched Red lean over her and put his hand on her head; he gently stroked her head. 

 “You won’t faint. Just take some nice deep breaths.” He said soothingly, still petting her head. 

 Liz took some deep breaths and she closed her eyes. 

 “Look at me, sweetheart.” Red said gently. 

 Liz opened her eyes and looked at him. 

 “Keep looking at me and breathing deeply, and you won’t pass out.” He said.

 Liz studied Red as he leaned over her; he supported himself with one hand by her head while his other hand still petted her. He was practically on top of her, and she started feeling a little embarrassed. She felt her cheeks getting warm, and Red noticed her color returning. 

 “Oh…There you go…you look better already.” Red said, fondly surveying her face. 

 Liz noticed that Red rather lovingly put his hand on her cheek and gazed at her. He lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb as they stared into each other’s eyes. Liz began feeling uncomfortable—and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

 “Red…” Liz said, shifting slightly in the bed. 

 “Sorry…I’ll let you rest.” Red said, backing away from her. 

 Liz watched Red go to the door. 

 “Thanks…” She said quietly. 

 Red paused in the doorway and turned slightly.

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie.” He said softly, then he closed the door most of the way and left. 

 Next thing Liz knew, she was waking up from a nap after an unknown length of time. She slowly sat up and she didn’t feel faint anymore, so she got out of bed. She went down the hallway and noticed some lights on; she must have slept for a few hours and it was now evening. The safe house was quiet and it felt empty, so she wondered where Red had gone; she glanced out the back window and saw him starting a fire. Liz got curious and she went out the back door. Red looked up at her, then carried on with his task. 

 “Is that blood on your shirt? Did you get injured?” Liz said. 

 “It’s not mine. Or the doctor’s…” Red said, putting the shirt on the fire. 

 Red wasn’t going to tell her anymore than that, but while Lizzie was resting, he went out and eliminated another threat to both of them. 

 “…Okay.” Liz said. 

 Liz watched the hypnotic flames for a while, then when Red was satisfied there was no trace of the shirt left, he put the fire out with a pail of water. Liz’s attention was brought back to Red; she’d just noticed he was in a sleeveless undershirt and she felt embarrassed again. He looked at her, but she kept glancing away. 

 “Why don’t we go back in, Lizzie? I’ve got some lovely cookies you can snack on.” Red said. 

 Liz almost smiled, but she didn’t allow it. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 She followed Red into the safe house and he shut and locked the door behind them. He led her into the kitchen, where he opened a tin of cookies. 

 “Would you like milk, tea, coffee…anything with the cookies?” Red asked. 

 “Um…tea?” Liz said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz hesitantly sat at the dining table and watched Red put the kettle on; he got an orange pekoe tea bag out and put it in the mug, then he put the sugar in the way she liked it. He came over to the table as he waited for the kettle to boil. 

 “Please help yourself, Lizzie. They’re magnificent cookies. They’re homemade, by a Hungarian lady in her eighties. She’s quite a character, and an excellent baker.” Red said. 

 Liz took one and tried it; it was magnificent. Red smiled lightly as he saw Lizzie’s expression soften. 

 “Oh wow.” She said. 

 “I told you.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 They looked at each other for several moments, then Liz continued eating the cookie to distract herself. When the kettle boiled, Red went over to the counter and poured the water into her mug. Liz surveyed him in his undershirt, and she noticed some scars on his shoulder blade. She felt a pang of guilt as she was reminded how many times Red had saved her life and looked after her, and how mad she was at him for lying about being her father. She felt her resolve crumbling slightly as she realized his kindness towards her sort of outweighed the deceit. 

 Red came to the table and gave Lizzie her tea; she looked a little embarrassed or something, and he figured it might be because she’d seen his scars. He didn’t mind; Lizzie knew about the fire, and they’d been through so much together, he wasn’t as self-conscious as he once was. Liz was feeling bad about having a revenge plot against Red and she was trying to decide if it was still worth going for or not. She took another cookie, and then she sipped the tea, which was perfect. 

 “Thanks, Red.” Liz said, finally allowing herself to smile a little.

 Red smiled. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 “Are you not having anything?” She asked. 

 “Not right now. I’m fine.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and sipped her tea. 

 “So…why did you track down the doctor, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 Liz froze for a moment, then she put her mug down and sighed. 

 “I thought I could get some answers…” She said quietly. 

 “About me?…And your real father?” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. She didn’t expect him to admit it so easily. 

 “Lizzie, I’m sorry I deceived you. I truly am. There _is_ …a method to my madness…and I’m sorry that I can’t let you in on it. I care about you. You are the one person in this world that I could _never_ hurt, and yet I seem to hurt you a lot, without intending to.” Red said frustratedly. 

 Liz just stared at him, not knowing what to say for a few moments. 

 “…Red. You might have your reasons, but…you lie constantly, and your life is complete chaos. Do you know how frustrating it is to be around you?” She said tiredly. 

 “I can imagine.” He said, almost smirking. 

 They stared at each other and Liz’s mouth twitched into a small smile for a moment. 

 “Well, it’s extremely frustrating. We’ve known each other for years now, and yet I don’t know you at all. You first told me you weren’t my father, then you had DNA results produced to show that you were. You know where my father’s remains are.” Liz said. 

 Red stayed silent. 

 “And yet…you protect me and take care of me, time and time again. I don’t understand you, and I know that you’ll never tell me everything, but…I appreciate the good things you do for me.” She said. 

 Red wasn’t sure what to say, so he just gave her a subtle nod. She continued. 

 “I feel like maybe…you’re kind to me to make up for the horrible things you’ve brought into my life. I think that your kindness _is_ starting to make up for it…a little.” She said, thinking aloud.

 Liz focused again and gave Red a firm look.

 “You better have a _damn good_ reason for doing the things you do, Red, because if you’re just toying with my life for fun, I will come after you and destroy you.” She said. 

 “…I would expect nothing less from you, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz found herself smirking slightly. 

 “Thank you for being so understanding—I’m not being sarcastic. You could have killed me a long time ago, if you’d wanted to. I seem to let my guard down around you, Lizzie…” Red said. 

 They looked at each other for a few moments, then Liz took a sip of tea to distract herself. 

 “Yeah, well…like I said. You better not be screwing with me for fun.” Liz said. 

 Red shook his head. 

 “It’s not for fun.” He said very seriously. 

 Liz saw and heard the sincerity when he said it, and although he could have faked it, it seemed real enough. She decided she believed him. She nodded and continued drinking her tea. 

 “Does your neck hurt?” Red asked. 

 “Not really.” Liz said. 

 Liz gently pressed the bandaid and she winced slightly. 

 “Well, it hurts a bit.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Well, don’t touch it, and it won’t bother you.” He pointed out. 

 Liz chuckled briefly. 

 “Yeah…Um...thank you for saving me. And for taking care of me.” She said, lightly running her finger over the bandaid. 

 “You don’t have to keep thanking me, but you’re welcome.” He said. 

 “I’m feeling better.” She said. 

 “Good.” He said, smiling. 

 They looked at each other for a few moments.

 “Red, whose blood was it, on your shirt?” She asked. 

 “You don’t need to know that.” He said. 

 Liz shook her head in exasperation, but she smiled a little. 

 “I don’t know why I bother asking.” She said. 

 “I don’t know why you bother, either.” He said. 

 Liz laughed, then they gazed into each other’s eyes. Red’s eyes glinted with fondness for her, and she felt warm again. 

 Red saw Lizzie’s cheeks turn rosy and he couldn’t figure out a reason for it this time, so it made him wonder. He studied her carefully and she looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in the surface of the table. Was it possible she was a bit fond of him in return? 

 Liz looked at Red’s biceps, then she quickly glanced away again. Red had a couple of tattoos on his right bicep.

 “I didn’t know you had tattoos.” She said as an excuse for looking at his arms. 

 “Yes. Well, I was in the Navy, after all.” He said. 

 Liz nodded shyly and stole a few more looks at his biceps. 

 “…Do you like them?” Red asked, amused by Lizzie’s furtive glances. 

 “…Yeah, they look cool.” Liz said, then she chuckled. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 She gave him a small smile. They fell silent again and just gazed at each other. Liz noticed how Red had a way of transfixing her with his intense eyes; she found herself maintaining eye contact—and feeling very warm again.

 “You’re not going to get any sleep tonight.” Red said. 

 Liz thought his tone sounded a little sexually suggestive.

 “What? Why?” Liz asked, feeling uncomfortable; she wasn’t sure of his meaning.

 “You had a long nap.” He said. 

 “Oh…no, I’ll still be able to sleep.” She said, blushing lightly. 

 Red wondered why Lizzie reacted that way to his comment. 

 “Can I get you anything else?” He asked. 

 “No, thanks.” She said. 

 “…Can I do anything for you?” He asked. 

 Liz swallowed hard, and she felt nervous and excited all of a sudden.

 “…Um…no…thank you.” She said, considering the possibilities. 

 Red studied her face. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Well…like what?” She asked. 

 “I don’t know. Put a new bandaid on, get you something to read…give you a massage…” He said. 

 Liz blushed as she listened to him, especially when he mentioned a massage. 

 “Oh…is it warm in here, or is it just me?” She said. 

 Red smirked slightly; Lizzie appeared to be fond of him, after all—attracted to him, even. 

 “It’s a little warm in here…” He said quietly. 

 “Lizzie, I’d like you to stay here with me for the night.” He added. 

 Liz’s eyes involuntarily widened in surprise; just what was he implying? After considering the various options in a split-second, she figured he was implying she needed supervision.

 “I don’t need a babysitter.” She said defensively. 

 “I know that.” He said calmly. 

 Liz realized how bitchy she’d been and she felt bad. 

 “You’ve been through a lot today. I’d like to make sure you’re okay. I enjoy looking after you…and I enjoy your company.” Red explained. 

 Liz thought about how she was stranded at the safe house anyway, unless she called a taxi; she also thought about how well he was caring for her, and how he was actually helping her to feel comforted. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red was very pleased Lizzie agreed and complied for once; she was such a stubborn person. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 Liz wondered what they would do all evening, and before her mind went into the gutter, she spoke. 

 “Do you have a TV here?” She asked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “No, sorry. I’m sure you could get something on your iPhone if you needed to catch a show.” He said amusedly. 

 “No, I just…wondered.” She said. 

 Liz watched Red stand up; she looked up at him and she felt shy. She didn’t often feel shy, but Red seemed to have that effect on her, especially now that he wasn’t fully clothed. 

 “There’s a bookshelf in the living room. You might find something that tickles your fancy.” Red said. 

 Liz wondered how Red managed to make everything sound like a sexual innuendo; or was she just interpreting it that way? She stood up and put the lid on the cookie tin, then she went over to the sink to briefly wash her mug. She walked back over to Red, who was watching her with an amused smile. 

 “I might have had a bad day, but I don’t need you to do everything for me.” Liz said stubbornly. 

 “Of course not.” Red said genuinely, although he was still smiling lightly. 

 “Shall we?” He asked, gesturing to the living room. 

 Liz walked ahead of him and glanced around, then she went to the bookshelf. Red found himself admiring Lizzie’s butt as she bent forward to browse through the titles. She made her way down to the bottom shelf, and he watched her butt stick out more; he felt a stirring of arousal and he looked away to prevent his body from noticeably reacting to her. 

 “Hm…” Liz said, looking at a few of the more interesting books. 

 Red looked at Lizzie again and she was still inspecting the bottom row of books, and her butt even swayed a little as she pondered the options. The cute little sound she made, and the way she absentmindedly swayed as she thought caused Red to start becoming hard. He felt a little ashamed of himself for responding to such an innocent situation this way, but he was extremely attracted to her, and had been for a long time. 

 “Well, do you see anything you like?” Red asked. 

 “Maybe this one about ancient Egypt…or the one about the King Arthur legend. Oh…Dracula.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked at her indecision and he watched her finally kneel down on the floor to get more comfortable while she tried to decide. 

 “How about all three, sweetheart?” Red said, smiling. 

 “Hm…” She responded. 

 Red found her adorable, and he couldn’t help continuing to watch her at the bookshelf. Lizzie finally picked one and got up from the floor, then she turned to him. 

 “I’ll go with Dracula. I like how there’s no clear-cut good and bad guys. I mean, I always kinda felt sorry for Dracula. He’s just doing what he has to do, and even though it’s monstrous, it’s also fascinating.” Liz said. 

 “I see…” Red said. 

 “Have you read it?” She asked. 

 “Yes…and I agree with you.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 They went and sat on the antique settee. Liz looked at the book in her hands, but she kind of just wanted to talk with Red instead of reading; she also noticed he didn’t have a book. 

 “Do you like to read?” Liz asked. 

 “I usually don’t have time for it, but yes. Reading has gotten me through some sleepless nights.” Red said. 

 Liz studied Red and she contemplated the extraordinary life he has led. He was fascinating; more fascinating than Dracula. She put the book on the coffee table. 

 “What are your favorite books?” She asked. 

 “I enjoy the classics. They’re classics for a reason.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “…What did you like to do, as a kid?” She asked spontaneously. 

 “Lizzie…” He said, trying to shut down the personal conversation. 

 Liz shook her head dismissively and picked up Dracula again. She pretended not to be annoyed or hurt, but she wasn’t convincing either of them. 

 “…I’ve told you I wanted to be captain of a ship…well, I liked to read Moby Dick on a regular basis. I never got tired of it.” Red said. 

 Liz looked up at him; that was close to an actual answer, and she appreciated it. 

 “What about you, sweetheart? What did you like to do?” He asked softly. 

 “For a while, I wanted to be a scientist, so I liked to watch stuff like Nova and National Geographic.” She said, grinning. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I can see that. You’re very inquisitive.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled.

 “Yeah. Later on, I realized that the most interesting thing to study is people. That’s when I went into psychology.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “We’re an intriguing species, aren’t we?” He said, somewhat wryly. 

 “We sure are.” She said, chuckling. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes for several moments. Liz was feeling closer to Red even though they were still skirting around his past. 

 “Did you go to college?” She asked. 

 “…No.” He reluctantly answered.

 “But you’re extremely smart.” She said. 

 Red chuckled gently; Liz enjoyed hearing it and seeing him smile. 

 “Thank you. I went into the Navy.” He said. 

 Liz was excited; this was the most Red had talked about himself since they were on the run together after she shot Connolly. She didn’t want to push her luck, though, so she stuck with subtle, superficial questions.

 “Did you like being in Naval intelligence?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

  _Wow, I’m getting actual answers from him,_ she thought. Despite knowing he probably wore plainclothes, she found herself picturing a young Red in uniform, and her mind went blank of everything else. She felt warm again, including between her legs. 

 “Oh…” She said quietly. 

 Red thought her tone sounded sultry, and he was intrigued; where did that come from? He saw Lizzie check out his arms again, and then his chest, but she quickly refocused on his face. 

 Liz’s mind unwittingly conjured up Red taking a uniform shirt off and undoing his belt. She remembered him taking off his police belt when they were in disguise on the run; he’d never actually let her see him in a state of undress. The idea really turned her on. She cleared her throat and wished her mind would come back under her control. Liz watched Red scrutinizing her and she started blushing again. He was having very strong effects on her this evening. 

 “So you like Dracula and other complex characters…who’s your favorite anti-hero?” Red asked, trying to keep their conversation going. 

 He saw Lizzie’s eyes and expression reveal something that resembled adoration as she stared at him. 

 “…You.” She said quietly. 

 He was not expecting that. Red stared at her in disbelief. Did he hear that correctly? Lizzie gave him a small, nervous laugh. 

 “You’re an interesting character, Red…the perfect anti-hero.” Liz said, trying to sound casual. 

 “…Thank you.” He said, studying her face. 

 Liz smiled and put Dracula on the coffee table again as Red watched her with rapt attention. She saw him get up from the settee and she felt nervous. 

 “I’ll get you a fresh bandage.” Red said. 

 He went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit, then he returned to Lizzie. He sat and opened the kit on the coffee table and got a wipe, the tube of ointment, a cotton swab, and a bandaid out. Red turned to Lizzie, who was watching him. She wasn’t making any attempt to take her old bandaid off, so he touched her neck; she stayed still and watched him, so he peeled it off as gently as possible for her.  

“Sorry…did I hurt you?” Red said quietly.

 “No.” Liz said softly. 

 Their eyes met for a moment. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Red opened the package of the sterile wipe. 

 “This might sting a little…and it’ll be cold. Sorry, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “It’s okay. I’m tough.” She said. 

 Red smiled lightly. 

 “I know.” He said. 

 He cleaned the cut and saw Lizzie’s neck tense momentarily; he hated hurting her, even if it was to help her. 

 “It looks good. It’s stopped bleeding, and there’s no redness.” He said. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 “Luckily for you, scalpels tend to be sterilized.” He said, dabbing some ointment on.

 Liz chuckled; she looked at his eyes and his face as he opened the bandaid package. He was so tender, and it was obvious how much he cared about her. She looked away and felt him very gently press the bandaid in place; his thumbs travelled beyond the bandaid, lightly stroking her skin. Liz’s heart sped up and she jumped a little out of nervousness. Red quickly moved his hands away. 

 “Did that hurt?” Red asked, concerned.

 “No, it…kinda tickled.” Liz said, stretching the truth. Really, she got jumpy from anxiety and excitement because it felt sensual. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Oh.” He said fondly. 

 Red wished he could tickle her all over her body; what a lovely thought. He felt himself becoming aroused again. He turned to the first aid kit and put the items back, then he closed the box. 

 “What’s the real reason you help me all the time?” Liz asked. 

 “I care about you, Lizzie. Very much…you know that.” Red said, still looking at the first aid box. 

 “…but how do you really feel about me?” She asked boldly. 

 Red sighed.

 “…I think it’s time for bed.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him; he was back to his infuriating secrecy. After several moments of stunned silence, she huffed and stood up.

 “Fine.” She said angrily. 

 Liz was surprised to see Red put his feet up on the settee and lay back. She looked at his ankles resting on the wooden arm and his bent neck as he squished himself on the settee. 

 “You can’t sleep like that!” She said incredulously. 

 “Sure I can.” He said, halfheartedly. 

 “Red, really. This is ridiculous. You have a huge bed in there; we can share it…there’s enough room.” She said emphatically. 

 “It’s fine, Lizzie. Don’t argue with me.” He said firmly. 

 Liz gaped at him again. 

 “Why do you think you can always win arguments?” She asked, marvelling at him. 

 Red didn’t say anything; he changed positions so that his neck was on one of the wooden arms and his feet were on the seat cushion. Liz couldn’t help laughing. 

 “Oh come on. Look at you. You’re going to injure yourself.” She said, still laughing. 

 Red smirked, but he stayed put. 

 “Right. Come here.” Liz said, suddenly grabbing his forearm and pulling him strongly. 

 Red felt how strongly Lizzie was yanking his arm, trying to get him off the settee, so he finally gave in and sat up. 

 “Alright. Take it easy.” He said. 

 Red stood up and then surveyed Lizzie. 

 “You can’t wear that to bed.” He said of her jeans and t-shirt. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “I’ll give you some sleep shorts. They have a drawstring, so they’ll work…” Red said, looking appreciatively at her small waist. 

 “…Okay. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red nodded and led her into the bedroom where she’d napped earlier. He opened a drawer and took out a pair of shorts, then he handed them to her.

 “Here you go. I’ll leave you to it; I’ll change in the bathroom.” Red said, then he left and closed the door. 

 Liz took her jeans off, then her panties, and she pulled on the shorts. She did up the drawstring and listened to hear if Red was coming back yet. She hated wearing a bra to bed, so after hesitating for a few moments, she took it off and put it with her jeans. Liz took her socks off, and then her stomach flipped when she heard the bathroom door. 

 “I’m all done, you can come in.” Liz called to Red. 

 She nervously crossed her arms in front of her to prevent him from seeing her nipples through her t-shirt; she was regretting taking the bra off. Liz’s mind was taken off it, however, when Red opened the door. She didn’t realize ‘changing’ meant stripping down to his form-fitting boxer briefs. 

 “Oh.” Liz said, visibly starting and looking away. 

 “…I’d better sleep on the settee.” Red said, feeling bad for making her uncomfortable.

 “No!” She said, a little too emphatically. 

 Liz finally looked at him and they locked eyes. 

 “Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing you…unclothed.” She said. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “I don’t like wearing pyjamas. Those sleep shorts are the closest I get to them.” He said, gesturing to the pair she was now wearing. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Oh…okay…” She said. 

 Liz finally dropped her arms and she appreciated it when Red didn’t look at her breasts. He was being a gentleman—despite wearing his underwear to bed with her. She wasn’t very ladylike, however, as she stole a look at the front of his boxer briefs as he walked to the other side of the bed. She was impressed and aroused. Liz quickly got into bed, pulled her side of the blankets up over her and faced away from Red. She was too nervous to initiate anything; besides, she wasn’t sure if he’d want to do anything or if this would be the right time. Her mind reeled as she felt him get into bed near her. The bed wasn’t quite as huge as she thought it was; Red was thrillingly close to her. 

 Red lay on his side, facing Lizzie. He was about to turn the lamp off when he thought he could feel her trembling, causing the slightest vibrations on the bed. 

 “Are you cold, sweetheart?” He asked worriedly. He thought maybe she had a fever from an infection of her neck wound. 

 “No…” She said timidly. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked.

 Liz realized she couldn’t hide anything from him, so she turned around to face him. 

 “I’m…nervous…” She admitted. 

 “Oh sweetheart.” He said sympathetically. He went to get out of bed, but she spoke. 

 “Please don’t leave. I just…have to calm down a little.” She said. 

 “I could sleep in the living room, and you wouldn’t be uncomfortable or nervous.” He said. 

 “You’d be uncomfortable, though.” She said, then she laughed. 

 Red smiled. 

 “You’re right.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled and felt a little less nervous. Red noticed she was relaxing a bit, so he lay back down. They stayed facing each other, and as Liz looked at Red and his bare chest and shoulders, she began blushing again. 

 “…Even when we went on the run together, we didn’t share a bed or see each other like this…” She said, trying to explain her anxiety. 

 “I know, sweetheart. It’s okay to be nervous…I understand it’s a little weird. Do you want me to put some clothes on?” He said. 

 Liz gave him a small smile. 

 “No. And it’s not…weird, exactly.” She said. 

 Red watched her and waited for her to explain. 

 “It’s different…” She said. 

 Red kept watching Lizzie. 

 “…and nice.” She confessed. 

 Red raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. 

 “Oh…” He said softly. 

 Red was taken aback when Lizzie shakily, timidly reached towards his chest and lightly touched him. She put her hand on his chest, but when she noticed his surprised expression, she went to pull away embarrassedly. Red gently caught her hand and placed it back on his chest; he lovingly held her hand against his skin as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 Liz felt how warm Red was and it soothed her; he let go of her hand and she kept it there, feeling encouraged. She moved her fingertips against his skin, then she began slowly exploring him. It was thrilling to touch him in an intimate way for the first time. She lightly brushed through his chest hair, then she wandered to his left bicep. Liz had been wanting to touch his biceps all evening; she was going to be even more excited to touch his right one, with the tattoos. 

 “…You feel really strong…” Liz said quietly. 

 Red almost chuckled. 

 “Thanks. I could be in better shape, but yes, I’m pretty strong.” He said. 

 Liz very subtly shook her head. 

 “You’re really handsome and attractive.” She said. 

 Red wondered if she was speaking in general terms, or specific ones. 

 “…In general? Or…to _you_?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled slightly. 

 “To me. I’m actually _very_ attracted to you, Red…” She clarified. 

 “Mm. I see.” He said, intrigued. 

 Liz giggled quietly. 

 “I would’ve thought the touching was a clue.” She teased. 

 “I didn’t want to presume anything.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and giggled again. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz put her hand on Red’s cheek and she revelled in his clean-shaven skin; he smelled fantastic, too. Whatever his cologne or aftershave was, it was the best one ever created. She liked how he was just laying there, letting her explore him. Her nervousness was going down as she got used to touching him. Liz took her hand away just so she could move closer to Red, then she put it back on his cheek. She studied him up close and looked at his soft, kissable lips. She got butterflies in her stomach again, but she brought her face closer and touched her lips to his. 

 Red didn’t budge; he didn’t want to scare Lizzie off, but when she pulled back and searched his face, looking puzzled, he kissed her. The kiss felt exhilarating, and he couldn’t believe he was finally kissing Lizzie. They began by chastely pressing their lips together, but a few moments later, Liz parted her lips, inviting Red to deepen the kiss, which he did. It became an openmouthed kiss, then their tongues gently met. She whimpered softly in excitement and she felt herself becoming very aroused. Liz was further aroused when she put her hand on Red’s chest again and she felt his hand on her waist. They kissed for several more long moments, then Red felt his conscience tugging at him, so he pulled away. 

 “Lizzie…perhaps we should wait…” Red said. 

 Liz felt astonished and disappointed. 

 “…Wait for what?” She complained. 

 “For things to settle down a little.” He said. 

 Liz stared at him, so he continued. 

 “There are still…things I need to do, and I don’t want you dragged into them. If we get even closer, you could get hurt, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz thought this was a feeble excuse, and she was offended. 

 “If you don’t _want_ to, you should just say so.” She said, backing away from him. 

 Red moved closer to Lizzie and took her hand; he put it under the blankets, against the front of his boxer briefs. 

 “Does it _feel_ like I don’t want to?” He said intensely. 

 Liz gaped at him and blushed as she felt his erection; she felt a rush of excitement and she got wetter. 

 Red was trying to make a point to Lizzie, to convince her she needn’t be offended, but it backfired. He realized she was now even more determined to have him. Red felt Lizzie start to rub him; that was his own fault. Stupid idea. She breathed a little heavier and looked lustfully into his eyes as she stroked his erection through the soft fabric. He sighed and thought he should take her hand away, but he couldn’t; it felt too good. Red let go of Lizzie’s hand and let her continue rubbing him. 

 Liz was in disbelief that she was actually touching Red this way; it was exquisite. He seemed to be giving in, so she stroked from base to tip, discovering his full length. She started feeling desperate to see him and feel him between her legs. 

 “Red…” Liz said softly. 

 This was music to Red’s ears. 

 “Yes…” He said quietly. 

 “Can you take your underwear off?” She asked. 

 Red sighed very quietly; he hesitated, but he thought about how amazing it would feel to have Lizzie’s hand wrap around his erection. 

 “…Yes.” He found himself saying.

 Lizzie sat up and watched him. Red figured she just wanted to continue timidly touching him, so he turned onto his back and took his boxer briefs off, still covered by the blankets. He lay back again, staying under the blankets. Liz found his apparent modesty surprising, amusing, and tantalizing. 

 “I want to see you…” Liz said. 

 Red was a little surprised for a moment, then he eagerly tossed the blankets off; he looked up at Lizzie’s face, and she was gaping and turning red. She exhaled in almost a whimper as she lustfully surveyed his manhood. Her reaction was priceless, and Red had to stop himself from smirking. She suddenly put her hand around him and stroked him. After a few moments, Red was floored when Lizzie bent down and took him into her mouth as she continued stroking his base. Liz was surprising herself too, but she found Red irresistible and she couldn’t contain herself anymore. She had to have him, feel him, taste him; give him pleasure and experience everything about him. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said breathily, revelling in the sensation. 

 Liz moaned in response; she was dizzyingly aroused and she felt a warm gush of wetness at her opening as she anticipated having Red inside her. She glided up and down as far as she could, using her hand to stimulate the rest of him. 

 “Mmm…sweetheart…what are you doing to me?” Red said in amazement. 

 Liz whimpered as a reply. She continued pleasuring him for some time, but she wanted to feel him between her legs, so she gently released him. She looked at him and his green eyes were alight with lust. 

 “I want to feel you inside me.” Liz said breathily. 

 “Lizzie…I don’t have any condoms here.” Red said regretfully. 

 “It’s okay. I’m on the pill, and I don’t have anything…do you?” She said. 

 “No, but are you sure you want to do this?” He said. 

 “Yes!” She said, taking her t-shirt off. 

 Red gaped at Lizzie’s bare breasts, and his hesitation disappeared. He watched her lay on her back and pull the sleep shorts down and over her feet, then drop them on the floor. She was now naked, too. Red became harder, which he didn’t realize was possible. 

 “You are…delectable.” Red said, lustfully gazing at her body. 

 Liz just giggled flirtatiously in response, then she blushed and went quiet as Red got on top of her. She gazed up at him and watched him look down at her breasts; he put his hand on her left breast, gently caressing her. He kissed her as he lightly rubbed her nipple, and she moaned quietly into the kiss. Red revelled in the feeling of Lizzie’s nipple becoming hard under the pads of his fingers. 

"Mmm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

 He shifted his weight and paid the same loving attention to her right breast. He kissed her neck, cheek and ear as he massaged her breast and toyed with her nipple. She whimpered in his ear, and it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. Never in a million years did he think he’d hear Lizzie make sounds like that as he pleasured her. Hearing her turned him on so much, he finally pressed his erection against her moist flesh. She moaned and began rubbing against him. 

 “Fuck…” Red said under his breath. 

 Liz smirked slightly at the effect she was having on him; he never swore. She ran her hand up and down his right bicep, over his tattoos, and she moaned again. She’d been waiting to do that. Liz bucked her hips, pressing and rubbing harder; she could easily orgasm like this, but she still wanted more. 

 “Red…” Liz said pleadingly as she grasped his shoulders. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s face and she appeared to be yearning for him; he guided the now weeping tip of his erection to her silky, wet opening. He nudged her a few times and their fluids mixed to create perfect lubrication. They were both glad they weren’t using a condom at this moment. 

 “Oh god…Red…” Liz breathed. 

 “Are you still sure, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

 Liz didn’t know where he got his willpower from.

 “Yes. I’m sure. Are you?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie and gently pressed forward until he slipped inside her tight entrance. She whimpered quietly, so he looked at her face; she blushed lightly and closed her eyes for a moment, then she looked up him again. He slid in a little further and she tightened on him, so he paused and kissed her. It had been a long time since Liz had sex, and she was a little surprised by how big Red was; she was also still surprised they were really making love. She focused on Red’s amazing kisses and how gently he was nudging and rocking with her before going in further. She relaxed as she became extremely aroused again, so Red was able to glide in all the way. They both moaned as they kissed. 

 “My god, Lizzie…” Red said in pleasure. 

 Liz felt a shiver go up her spine from Red’s low voice. She arched her back and caressed his shoulders as he began slowly thrusting. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. Liz felt Red pull almost all the way out and she wondered what he was doing, then he just gently kept moving his tip in and out of her sensitive opening. She moaned weakly with the insane pleasure. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz said quietly. 

 “Mm…you like that, sweetheart?” Red said. 

 “Yes. Oh…” She breathed. 

 Red was thrilled to be giving Lizzie so much pleasure. She whimpered and tightened her grasp on his shoulders. 

 “Red, I’m…oh god…” Liz said incoherently. 

 Liz began orgasming already, which she didn’t really expect. She moaned and squeezed Red with her thighs as she rode the waves of pleasure. Red adoringly watched Lizzie in the throes of her orgasm and he almost came, too. She stopped moving and opened her eyes to look at him. 

 “…I didn’t mean to do that so quickly.” Liz said, feeling a little embarrassed and disappointed; she didn’t want this to be over yet.

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “Sweetheart, I wanted to give you an orgasm like that. I’m going to give you another one, if you’ll let me keep going.” He said. 

 “Oh…Yes…” She said. 

 Liz was learning the perks of being with an older, more experienced man. She blushed and moaned as Red very gently slid further inside again. She was even more sensitive now, so the way he filled her and rubbed her slick walls made her tremble lightly. 

 Red felt how tight Lizzie was after her orgasm and he struggled to last longer, but he focused on how beautiful and adorable she was. He concentrated on her thighs quivering subtly against him and the way she was gripping his shoulders. He noticed her pink cheeks and her soft, luscious, parted lips. Red kissed Lizzie, and he heard her make a cute whimpering sound. He loved how he could make her whimper just with kisses.

 Liz moaned softly as Red kissed and lightly sucked her neck while he continued gently thrusting. When she felt ready, she ran her hands down his back and pulled him closer. She couldn’t resist lightly clawing at what she could reach of his butt. Red was a little surprised and amused, but also turned on by this. He took Lizzie’s hint and began thrusting faster. She whimpered as she eagerly met his thrusts. Liz felt the pleasure rising in her again; she could tell Red was getting closer and she wanted them both to come this time. 

 “Mm…Red…I want you to come with me.” Liz said. 

 “Yes, baby…” Red said breathily. 

 Liz felt how easily Red was gliding in and out because of how wet she was, and the silky rubbing sensation was exquisite. 

 “Oh…Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie tensing up and very tightly hugging his length. 

 “Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

 Liz teetered on the edge of her climax for a moment, then she heard Red moan and felt him lose his rhythm. She immediately reached her orgasm and cried out, then they both breathed heavily as the waves of pleasure went through them. Red gushed heavily into Lizzie as she clamped down on him repeatedly. Their orgasms lasted for what felt like a long time, then they caught their breath and looked at each other. They were both so sensitive that Red twitched slightly inside Lizzie when she moved, and she shuddered from feeling him move inside her. They smiled at each other, then Liz giggled happily, which caused another ticklish sensation for both of them. 

 Liz grinned and then kissed Red, feeling elated and extremely satisfied. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said softly, while gazing up at Red in awe. 

 “It was. God, Lizzie…you’re so beautiful.” Red said.

 They kissed several times, then looked at each other again. 

 “Elizabeth…you know I love you, right?” Red said. 

 Liz blushed and stared at him. 

 “…Do you?” She asked. 

 “Of course I do, you silly girl.” He said, then he kissed her. 

 “I love you, too, Red.” She said quietly. 

 “Do you?” He asked, surprised. 

 “Yes.” She said, giggling. 

 “Mm.” He replied interestedly, kissing her again. 

 They kissed a few more times, then Red very gently pulled out of Lizzie and lay down beside her. After a few moments, they turned onto their sides to face each other as they had earlier. They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “I didn’t know you liked tattoos that much.” Red said amusedly as he recalled Lizzie’s reaction to touching his tattooed bicep.

 “I didn’t know I did either, until I saw them on you.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They both chuckled. 

 Red lightly caressed Lizzie’s cheek. 

 “You’re adorable.” He said softly. 

 She smiled shyly at him. 

 “…Did you know that people like each other _more_ if they didn’t get along at first?” Liz asked. 

 “No, I didn’t know that.” Red said. 

 “Yep. Maybe that explains our attraction to each other.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Hm…” He began. 

 “Or perhaps you just can’t resist strange characters, like Dracula…and myself.” Red joked, then he suddenly grabbed Lizzie’s waist. 

 Liz laughed as Red captured her, dragged her closer and pulled her into a tight embrace. He playfully bit her neck.

 “Yes!” She said excitedly. 

  **The End**

 

 

 


End file.
